


left me

by theaugust



Series: so bitter [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugust/pseuds/theaugust
Summary: Short little bit of nothing that I wrote when I tried to write something with Máire Hawke and Fenris.





	left me

“This should never have happened in the first place. Forgive me.”  
He’d left, but that’s all she could hear. Sitting there in her underthings and staring at the spot where he’d been standing, she tried to remember it all, to piece it back together and find the point where it’d gone wrong. But she kept hearing those words.  
He’d had his back to her. And he left.  
Máire stared at the carpet. As if frowning and glaring and sighing might summon Fenris back to the spot. It wouldn’t.  
But it fucking should. Máire stood. Her body wanted to stay in the bed. Her body wanted to curl up tight under piles of blankets and never move again. Her chest ached. The pain was a pulsing that set her stomach to churning. She could feel the sobs building up, so she dressed. Boots, leggings, tunic pulled on in a flurry as she rushed out of her bedroom. On her way out the manor, she snagged her belt and tied it about her hips. Her daggers, swinging heavy in their hilts, slapped against her thighs as she ran.  
She ended up at the Hanged Man. Maybe that was the plan all along. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she found a familiar face at the bar.  
Isabela was steadily draining a tankard. As Máire walked up beside her, Isabela let it clunk against the warped wood of the bar. She flashed a bright smile at Máire.  
“Hawke! Everyone else is home asleep. They left me. Can you believe it?”  
The words struck her. Red-faced, blinking back tears, she shook her head. “I’m here now.” Her voice was small, and the words rung in her ears. She should’ve thought of something clever—something to make Isabela smile—  
“You’ll drink with me?”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Good—Corff! Another round!”  
They drank until he finally waved down a guard who had the nerve to ask them to leave. So, they went wandering and stumbling through the streets together. The city was grey in the early morning light, and Máire had an arm about Isabela’s waist. She kept giggling and ruffling Maire’s hair. So they weren’t really getting anywhere. Or doing anything.  
But, fuck, Máire couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
